Makiyaffa
Stun Soiled|weaknesses = Dragon|creator = FireBall13}}Makiyaffa is an unique Flying Wyvern. Mostly unique for it's primate-like movement and habits. Physiology Makiyaffa's body resembles that of a large Flying Wyvern. A monster that would look closest to it would be either Astalos or Seregios. It's body is covered in brown scales. With it having rock-like spines on it's back. It's wings have blunt spikes along the top and have three green bulky claws. Two at the top and one smaller one at the bottom of the wing. The claws can move, allowing it to grip onto things. The webbing is grey, but the upper side of the webbing appears dark green. The webbing's colors are separated in a V-like shape. The monster's head has a dark green jaw with outer "fangs" on the sides of the face that portrude from the jaw. A long chocolate brown colored horn is found on the monster's snout. The monster's tail has a round saw-like growth that appears dark green as well. It's feet appear to be three toes with two more around the back. Behavior Somewhat playful by nature. The monsters seem to be somewhat individualistic. Generally however they seem quite territorial. And will toy with many monsters that enter it's turf. It generally marks it's turf with dung, much like primate Fanged Beasts like Conga and Blango. Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvern Feet * Family: Primate Wyvern * Species: Makiyaffa Habitat Range Found in warm locales most of the time. Makiyaffa also can be found in volcanic regions. It is also found in rocky locales. In fact, it is speculated to have been originally living exclusively in rocky locales. Ecological Niche On the higher levels of the food chain. They seem to be omnivores, but more insectivorous. They especially like to snack on Hornetaur, Altaroth, Kalotaur, Mariellidae, Konchu and other shelled Neopterons. Especially beetle-like Neopterons are a favourite snack of it. When not eating Neopterons or meat, it eats fruits and tree bark. Not many monsters can challenge a Makiyaffa to a fight. But those that can and compete with it are Rathalos and it's subspecies, Brachydios, Parched Ranosga, Agnaktor, Bagarala and it's subspecies and Gravios, for instance. Elder Dragon level monsters aren't a target Makiyaffa would wish to fight, though. Biological Adaptations These Flying Wyverns have evolved to use their wings as usable arms. Even their legs can grip onto things to some extent. But their claws are one of their prominent adaptations. These claws are used for many things during the monster's life. Movement, attacking and examining for example. The monster is rather strong though, commonly seen grabbing smaller monsters and throwing them around. Makiyaffa have even been able to toss larger monsters around and even knock them around. It's tail has a saw-like growth which is primarily used for slicing at trees to knock them down or to carve out bark. It is also viable for attacking. The monster has rocky ridges found on it's back, which are mostly there for defensive purposes. But the monster cleverly uses them for different attacks as well that use it's back. There are similar spiky bumps found on the monster's wings as well. It's lower jaw is hard, and made of the same material as the saw-like growth is. It is quite helpful when it crunches onto hard surfaces. Or when it crunches through the tough carapace of it's common meal. It's horn is long and sharp. It is mostly used as a battering weapon however. But it's stabbing attacks are quite lethal. Makiyaffa can be commonly seen carving marks and stabbing into trees and rocks with it's horn. It also will fend off threats with this. When it is needed, the beast can let out a horribly stinky and soiled breath attack that will make most monsters flee in disgust. It even seems to be so bad that it hurts it's victims with a searing feeling. Along with that, they may drop dung on opponents to disrespect them. Moves and other states A somewhat fast paced fight. The beast is acrobatic and strong. It's playful antics can make it somewhat clumsy however. It will also occasionally use smaller monsters as weapons. When enraged, the monster huffs angrily. When tired, it drools a lot. Makiyaffa can be Frenzied, Apex, Hyper or Tempered. It is a LVL 2 Tempered monster. Sometimes along the usual pods, Makiyaffa can drop Dung Pods as well. * Bite - Similar to Tigrex and Nargacuga. * Horn Tackle - Slams it's horn down-- sometimes while backing up, and then moves forward swiping the horn upwards when ending the attack. Deals major damage. * Horn Swipe - Cries out and then does a quick horn swipe. Knocks targets down and deals moderate damage. * Horn Slash - Swipes it's horns around three times. Similar to Astalos' crest swing attack. * Claw Slam - Slams it's claw down while lunging at a target. May do this up to three times. When enraged, it will do this much faster, and around 5 times. However, it has a harder time targeting it. * Claw Slash - Swings it's claw like if it was doing a hook. When enraged, it will perform this attack quicker and twice. * Gliding Claw - When it jumps in the air or flies, it can glide around a target and then perform a spinning claw attack. It skids against the ground as it spins twice as well. * Claw Stampede - Similar to Astalos' claw slamming attack. The Makiyaffa will lean backwards as it then dashes towards slamming it's claws down. Finishing the attack off with a forceful claw slam attack that it then scrapes back. When done from the air, it will glide around a target and perform the attack, but made shorter. * Giga Claw - Rises it's claw while strafing towards a target. It then performs a ground breaking claw slam attack that can inflict Stun and deals massive damage. The Makiyaffa's claw gets stuck for a moment however. * Enraged Only; Raging Monkey - The Makiyaffa will roar, and slam it's claws down with massive force as it then jumps around. It finishes the attack with a spinning dashing attack, and then a faster version of the Giga Claw. In general, this attack s very hard hitting. The Giga Claw will still inflict Stun. * Cackling Monkey - It will hop infront of a target, and then taunt. It will then do a light punch to cause them to trip. This pins them. The Makiyaffa will then pick the Hunter up, and toss them away. It will then taunt by "laughing" and slamming the ground. * Small Monster Toss - Throws a small monster it finds at a target. Deals moderate damage and may inflict Stun. * Large Monster Toss - Throws a smaller sized Large Monster such as a Velocidrome, Great Jaggi, Arzuros or Kalotaur and throws it at a target. Major damage and will inflict Stun. * Tail Spin - Rises it's tail to the side, and then performs a spinning attack while moving forward. Flings away targets and deals moderate damage. * Saw Slice - Slams it's tail down, and swipes it across the floor. Deals moderate damage. * Jumping Kick - Jumps towards a target and delivers a rough kick! Can inflict Stun. Deals moderate damage. * Quick Roll - Slams it's claws down, does small hops, and then does a single roll. It then falls over. When enraged, it will do one hop and then do three rolls to ram targets. It will then land on it's legs and taunt while roaring. * Leaping Roll - Jumps while curling up and then rolling. May stumble or land on it's legs. Deals major damage. * Stink Breath - Inhales, and then breathes a long stream of brown clouds that inflict Soiled when hit. Deals major damage. * Stink Blast - Holds it's mouth shut, and then fires a sphere of gas that then explodes upon impact and leaves behind an area where there's soiled inflicting gas. Deals moderate damage. * Dung Trap - Quickly drops a dung pile that will inflict Soiled on those who step in it. Able to be broken to get Dung Pods, Dung or Territorial Dung. Does this out of battle too. * G Rank and Beyond; Dung Throw - Grabs a Dung Pile, even another monster's dung pile or from a gathering point and throws large amounts of dung at targets. Inflicts Soiled and deals moderate damage. Other animations include... * Roar - Roars similar to Seregios. * Enraged Roar - Goes on it's hindlegs, and bangs it's chest while roaring. It then slams it's claws down and roars some more! Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Horn - Horn will appear a bit broken, with the tip being especially broken off. * Back - The ridges on it's back appear more broken. * Claws - Independently broken. They will appear cracked and some bits are missing. * Tail - The tail appears more broken, with some saw blades missing. * Tail Cut - Tail can be cut off after the tail is broken. Part Effectiveness * Overall, yellow sharpness will do. But it's green parts such as the claws, tail and lower jaw require green sharpness or more to penetrate. Attack Effectiveness Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effects Items Interactions Makiyaffa are usually found bullying smaller monsters, or resting around the area. It isn't an aggressive monster, so whenever it isn't in the mood, it will not target anything or anyone. It can be easily brought into battle, however. As a single sight of an ongoing fight will get it joined in. Turf Wars Makiyaffa V.S Parched Ranosga - WIP Makiyaffa V.S Margenava - The Makiyaffa lays low as it sways it's tail and clacks to taunt the Margenava. The monster than attempts to slam it. Baited by the taunt, the Behemoth has it's attack dodged by the wyvern as the opponent then thrusts it's horn on it's flank. This gives the Flying Wyvern the chance to knock the Musclebound Wyvern on it's back. The Makiyaffa will then pummel the target with it's claws and head, dealing moderate damage with each hit. The Margenava then throws off the Primate Wyvern and quickly rolls on all fours. It will then tackle the opponent just as they were about to get up, stunning it. It will then strike the head while winding up to deliver a powerful arm swing attack, which flings the Makiyaffa away from the monster, with the Makiyaffa tumbling but then rolling on it's legs and skidding along the ground. - Both take equal damage, but depending on damage done on the parts, Margenava's belly and Makiyaffa's horn can break during the Turf War. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Trivia * This monster was made as a Flagship, alongside Rogele Shadola. * The idea came to be from Seregios. Which is a far different wyvern when it comes to animations, this monster was to be a similar case as Seregios. * The monster was first created in February 24, 2016 Notes * Hitting Makiyaffa with a Dung Bomb/Pod will cause it to bounce, and rub it's body. This will work only once however. * Credits to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis for coming up with the name for the monster! Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:FireBall13